


lean in

by boychik



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Intimacy, M/M, Onsen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boychik/pseuds/boychik
Summary: After Yuuri wins his silver medal, they return to Hasetsu.





	lean in

After Yuuri gets his silver medal, they return to Hasetsu.

People greet them with cheers, tears, and smiles, waving signs and flashing cameras. Viktor is master of the crowds. Yuuri hastens his pace as Viktor laughs and waves to everyone, striding firmly and parting the masses without breaking a sweat. Yuuri hears the screams pierce his ears and feels his palms grow drenched with nerves, but Viktor holds his hand tightly as they stride through the airport.

At home, his parents and Minako are waiting with banners, katsudon, and open arms. Even Mari emerges to give him a quick word before she ducks back out to smoke. Everything’s as it was before, but as the buzzing of the crowd fades from his head, Viktor at his side is dizzying. Yuuri takes a deep breath to try and steady himself. He never thought they would return home together, the same way he never expected to step through the onsen and see his idol rising from the baths. Viktor is animated with Yuuri’s family, a never-ending flurry of stunning winks and smiles. Yuuri inhales his meal and wonders how one man could capture such grace and dynamism off the rink.

After dinner, his parents set the rooms and Yuuri and Viktor make their way to the baths. It’s not the first time they’ve changed in front of one another, not by far, but Yuuri still feels overwhelmed with the sight of Viktor’s body under the showers. He averts his gaze and focuses on feeling the droplets of water from Viktor’s vigorous scrubbing fling their way to him. Yuuri exits first and wraps a towel around his waist. He greets Viktor with a towel as well, drying first his chest, then back, then arms and legs. Crouching to dry Viktor’s feet, Yuuri feels an unfamiliar sensation rising in his throat. He looks up at Viktor, and Viktor smiles back at him. Easy and lazy, like this is nothing new. 

Stepping carefully to the rim of rocks ringing the water’s edge, Yuuri and Viktor ease into the pool. Sinking into the bath feels amazing, the heat of the water reaching every muscle and automatically relaxing him. Their rings lie safe in the house but Yuuri has forgotten to remove his glasses; Viktor leans in and lifts them gently off Yuuri’s face with both hands.

“So steamy already, Yuuri!” he laughs as he reaches high above their heads and waves the lenses in the air to clear the fog. The speckles on the rocks fade instantly, and Viktor’s face is too close—

_ No, not too close _ , he has to remind himself.  _ Not anymore. _

But after all this time—the training, the traveling, the competitions, the katsudon, the beach, the parties, the endless moments together—it still feels magical, high, disorienting to have his coach’s (still, really, his hero and idol’s) face so close to his own.

Viktor takes Yuuri’s hand and places it gently on Viktor’s chest, pressing it flat to his heart with his own palms. Yuuri, flushed, looks down at Viktor’s chest. He can hear Viktor’s breath, feel the delicious heat of the water and his own rushing head. He can see Viktor’s chest rising and falling in tandem with his heartbeat. He can imagine Viktor’s passionate heart. 

Luckily for Yuuri, his face is already flushed from the heat, or he would be embarrassed to let Viktor see him so pink. 

The weight of last season has slipped away. He feels the phantom pudge disappear, replaced by a core of strength and courage. He is firmly rooted in the hot water, Viktor’s hands on his own anchoring him.

A wave of memory rises with the steam. The first time they’d met one-on-one, Viktor standing tall and proud as he declared his noble intentions, Viktor’s hands skating effortlessly over the water to grace Yuuri’s wrist, Viktor’s hand tipping back Yuuri’s chin and gazing into his eyes as though it were the most natural act in the world. 

This time, it is Yuuri who tips back Viktor’s head, holding him gingerly. The act celebrates a certain intimacy he would have never thought himself capable of, but looking into Viktor’s blue eyes, he can’t stop himself.

This time, it is Yuuri who skims his fingertips over the water to grace the body of the man he finds so inspiring.  _ The way you skate is like your body creating music. _ He remembers getting goosebumps when Viktor first breathed those words to him, bursting on his skin like flowering buds in the springtime. The skin out of the water feels ice cold. He lets his fingers rest on Viktor’s arms, not quite an embrace. They breathe.

This time, it is Yuuri who leans in. A measure of curiosity shifting to a measure of devotion.  _ He knows there is no one, no one in the world who would sacrifice so much for him. _

This time, when Yuuri leans in, Viktor leans in too.


End file.
